herofandomcom-20200223-history
Hannah (28 Days Later)
Hannah is one of the main protagonists in the horror film 28 Days Later. She was played by Megan Burns. Background Hannah was in her apartment in London with her father Frank (played by Brendan Gleeson) when the Infection started and London's population got Infected. Hannah was safe because they were up in a high tower, and they probably barricaded themselves in during the Infection. Frank was also armed with police batons, and he fended off any attacking Infected. Biography In the Original Outbreak Hannah and Frank first appear when Jim and Selena are running from Infected, and Frank steps out in police uniform, frightening Selena, but then she learns he's uninfected when he tells her to go into his apartment. Jim thanks Frank and they run down but Hannah refuses to open up until she knows if her father's alive or not. Frank is meanwhile killing both the Infected, Jim watches with morbid interest. Later, Frank confirms he's alive and Hannah opens up the door. Hannah is somewhat antisocial and depressed when Jim and Selena enter. Jim tries to bond with Hannah but she dismisses both Jim and Selena. The reason for this is suggested to be her mother's death. In London The next day Frank tells everyone the water and food is declining and they have to move or die. An argument ensues after Frank picks up a call from the Army for survivors to head to Manchester because they have "The Answer to Infection" but Selena says the soldiers could be dead by now. However, Hannah wins everyone over with the argument that if they stay in London, they'd be found and killed soon enough by the Infected. Hannah suggests they go to Manchester because the soldiers will protect them. Jim also likes this idea, and he asks how to get there. Frank still has his taxi so in the day they leave, when the Infected are less likely to attack. They soon enter a tunnel, and despite Jim's misgivings, they enter the dark tunnel, finding corpses and crashed cars. Despite it being clear signs of the Infected, Frank persists in driving over the wreckage, smashing the tyre. Hannah then shows her courage by getting out in the dark tunnel and trying to fix the tyre. Jim soon hears people shouting, and he realizes it's the Infected. A swarm of rats come fleeing the Infected, and engulf Hannah, who yells and tries to get them off as Frank pulls her away from the rats. Soon enough, the Infected approach, trying to kill the group. Luckily for them, Hannah persistently fixes the tyre, and soon enough, all of the survivors make it out alive, with Jim mocking the Infected as they flee. The survivors bond over shopping in a deserted part of town, and they get more food. Jim and Hannah bond, with Hannah seeing Selena as a mother figure. However, for some reason Hannah doesn't know the Rage virus can only infect humans and monkeys, she thinks it can infect anything, because she asks if some horses are infected or not. Frank confirms they aren't, and it's a happy scene. Then they debate over sleeping pills, because it will leave them unprepared if Infected attack at night. Despite the danger, Hannah wants the sleeping pills, which Frank reluctantly gives her. At the Blockade On the journey, they run into a deserted garage, whose inhabitants have been killed by the Infected. Hannah shows her skills at driving while Frank tells her to stay in the truck for her safety when Jim enters the restaurant, finds an Infected child, and kills him. Selena notes that Frank and Hannah do not register the devastation of the Outbreak because they have each other. This encourages Selena to be more human than she was. Hannah is indeed too optimistic and cheerful for one in this situation. Hannah is devastated that Blockade 42 at Manchester is destroyed with corpses lying round. Frank gets angry at the supposed betrayal of the soldiers and smashes a wall in anger, causing Infected blood to fall from a corpse onto his eye. Frank is Infected in front of Hannah, and in his last moments he tells her how he loves her before he's Infected, but tells her to keep away from him. Soon before Frank can kill anyone, he is shot dead by the soldiers, who had been lying in wait all along. Frank was killed by the men who he hoped would protect him and his friends. At the mansion Hannah is distraught over her father's death, finally paying the price for her delinquency. She is hostile to the soldiers and especially Major West. When the mansion is attacked by Infected, she says she would rather be burying her father and she finally learns from Jim that the men want to rape Hannah and Selena. They attempt to flee, but the soldiers knock Jim out. They capture Hannah and Selena and Farrel, a rebellious soldier, is himself captured for trying to protect Hannah. Jim and Farrel are taken to the woods the next day to be shot, where Farrel says the Outbreak is only confined to Britain and the world is continuing normally. Farrel is shot unceremoniously by his fellow officers and Jim uses the distraction to flee. He releases Mailer, the chained Infected, and sets him on the soldiers. Jim also goes round killing the soldiers himself. Fighting the Infected Meanwhile, Hannah runs around the house in a daze because she's been given sleeping pills. She predicts that Clifton will be Infected, and soon after, he is. She successfully hides from Mailer by hanging onto the back of a mirror. Apparently in the original version she would have died in this scene but she was kept alive. Hannah regroups with Jim and Selena but, thinking Jim is Infected, she smashes him over the head. Jim soon reveals he's not Infected, asking her if she's stoned. Hannah then leads them to the taxi where they see Major West, angry at Jim. He shoots Jim and then Hannah drags the taxi out to the front door where Mailer drags West out of the taxi to his death, with West screaming Hannah's name as he is killed. Another month later, Hannah, Jim and Selena are in Wales, where all the Infected in Britain are dead. Hannah runs in and says the plane's coming. They run out and leave a Hello sign outside on the grass. The pilot flies over and he calls for a helicopter in Finnish. Then Hannah, Jim and Selena wonder if he saw them. Aftermath Later, in the comics, Hannah is revealed to have been rescued with Jim and Selena and been adopted by a German family. Trivia *In the Uncyclopedia version of the film, Hannah changes her name to "Betty Curse" after the events and begins a singing career. This is referencing her actress Megan Burns, who is also called Betty Curse. Gallery Hannah_(28_Days_Later)-1-.jpg 28dayslater3_copy1-1-.jpg|Hannah on the left with Frank T28days_later-220-1-.jpg|Hannah in the middle beside Frank watching the ponies T28days_later-219-1-.jpg|Hannah flirting with Jim T28days_later-258-1-.jpg|Hannah fuming after thinking she has lost to the soldiers. She is on the far right, number three. She is also in love with money HannahPredictsSoldiersDeaths-1-.png|Hannah telling Clifton he'll get Infected ImagesCAPVMROH.jpg|Hannah waiting for the plane to pick everyone up Category:Fighter Category:Horror Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Female Category:Successful Category:Supporters Category:Damsels Category:Movie Heroes Category:Monster Slayers